Keyblade Airlines
by Mitoshi Koro
Summary: Para chara Kingdom Hearts kerja di bandara udara Soekarno Hatta *ditabok* special mereka: Keyblade Airlines! Didasarkan dari Keyblade Glider. Chapter 2: x-blade airways, roxas's training day. baca dulu baru review...
1. Keyblade Airlines

**Setelah berberapa waktu mengobrol dengan author ****Shiroi Karen****, hasilnya adalah fic yang sangat gaje ini! **

**Bermula dari Keyblade Glider yang dipakai oleh Terra, Ventus, dan Aqua, entah kenapa keyblade glider malah jadi pesawat. Dan lahirlah Keyblade Airlines! Disingkat, Keylines!**

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts itu punya Square Enix sama Disney.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Pada suatu hari di Land of Departure...

"Sora!"

"Hadir!"

"Riku!"

"Hadir!"

"Kairi!"

"Hadir!"

"Ventus!"

"Hadir!"

"Aqua!"

"Hadir!"

"Terra!"

"..." Tak ada jawaban. Eraqus yang dari tadi ngabsen mereka bingung karena Terra gak ada.

"Ah sudahah. Palingan lagi main catur sama Xehanort. Namine!" Eraqus melanjutkan absen.

"Hadir!"

"Xion!" Eraqus melanjutkan.

"Hadir!" Xion menjawab.

"Baiklah, karena semuanya sudah hadir di sini, kalian tahu artinya apa?" Tanya Eraqus.

"Nerbangin kunci?" Tanya Sora dengan bodohnya.

"Bukan! Riku! Kita harus ngapain?" Eraqus bertanya ke Riku.

"Main api."

"Bukaaan! Kairi! Kita ngapain disini!?" Eraqus hampir kehilangan kesabaran.

"Belajar terbang!"

"Bagus..." Eraqus ngusap-ngusap dadanya.

"Pak! Kita terbang gimana caranya? Bapak mau kasih kita sayap?" Tanya Kairi.

"BUKAAAAAN! Aduh bego semua..." Eraqus mengusap dadanya lagi.

"Master Eraqus, apakah kita akan belajar menerbangkan pesawat?" Tanya Aqua.

"Akhirnya ada murid yang pinter!" Eraqus langsung lompat-lompat sambil teriak-teriak 'berhasil-berhasil-berhasil-hore!'

"Instruktur kita kenapa ya?" Tanya Namine ke Xion. Dia cuma geleng-geleng.

Tapi semua itu hanyalah apa yang terjadi 2 tahun yang lalu.

Mari kita kembali ke present time.

.

.

.

.

.

'_Penerbangan nomor K654 dengan tujuan Disney Town akan segera terbang. Silahkan semua penumpang untuk memasuki pesawat.' _Dan suara Xion terdengar di seluruh bandara.

Semua orang memasuki gerbang dan masuk ke dalam pesawat, tiketnya dicek sama Namine dulu, dan mereka masuk pesawat.

"Selamat pagi." Sora sama Ventus jadi yang nyambut orang di pesawat itu kalau mereka masuk. Pas sudah tak ada penumpang lagi...

"Kenapa aku jadi OB pesawat!?" Tanya Sora.

"Kamu kerjaannya cuma pamer kunci sih, selama latihan dua tahun untuk bisa kerja di bandara, sudah satu menara radio, dua pesawat, dan tiga ruang tunggu kau hancurkan tau!" Kata Ventus.

"Tapi ada Heartless waktu itu!" Protes Sora.

"Kan sudah kubilang untuk 'serahkan semuanya ke Terra'. Kata Ventus sambil makan sea-salt ice cream. Eh? Bukannya Roxas ya?

"Terra kelamaan! Kerjanya main catur terus sama si pak tua itu!" Sora makin protes. Dan mereka berdua jadi tontonan semua orang di pesawat. 'pada bego semua ya...' batin Aqua.

Dan Kairi datang. Dia mulai berbicara.

"Selamat pagi! Terima kasih telah memilih Keyblade Airlines, disingkat Keylines, sebagai pesawat pilihan para penumpang. Pertama, saya akan menjelaskan aturan keamanan pesawat ini." Kairi lalu berbicara sambil nunjuk pintu darurat, lampu panggil OB *ditabok Sora*, pelampung, dll.

Eh taunya semua orang langsung berdiri. Kairi bingung.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kairi.

"Eh... kamu gak kelihatan dari tempat duduk." Kata salah satu penumpang yang bermulut bebek sambil membawa tongkat sihir.

"JADI KAU BILANG AKU PENDEK GITU!?" Dan Kairi langsung keluarin keyblade 'Destiny's Embrace' dan langsung nabok-nabok Donald sebelum sempet dihentikan oleh Aqua.

**Dan berberapa saat kemudian...**

"Oi, Terra kemana?" Tanya Riku ke Xion, di pesawat.

"Di toilet, lagi diare gara-gara makan keju busuk." Kata Xion.

"BEGOOOO! Ngapain makan keju busuk!?" Riku ngerage.

"Kalah main catur sama Xehanort." Lanjut Xion. Riku pundung.

"Maaf terlambat! Kopilot Terra lapor bertugas!" Terra datang. Riku udah pingsan. "AH! Riku? RIKU!? JANGAN MATI! GIMANA KITA MAU TERBANG!?" Terra nangis *ditabok Terra*

"AKU GAK MATI! KAMU YANG BEGO! MAKAN KEJU BUSUK SEGALA!" Riku hidup lagi! *ditabok Riku*

"Pak Riku, kondisi bebas untuk take-off." Kata Namine di radio.

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU 'PAK' RIKU!" Riku langsung marah besar sampai mencet gasnya terlalu kencang dan alhasil pesawat mereka langsung terbang tanpa harus lewat runaway dulu.

"ASTAGA PILOT GILA!" Terra mabuk dan pingsan.

**Meanwhile, para penumpang...**

"Aku tak kuat lagi... HOEEEEEEK!" Dan Goofy (sebagai penumpang) muntah.

"Goofy! Jangan muntah di celanaku!" Kata Peter Pan. Lha?

"Maaf..." dan Goofy mual. Salahkan Riku.

"Goofy? Sini deh. Aku kasih obat." Kata Belle. Goofy datang ke kursi di sebelah Belle dan duduk.

DUAAAK!

HOEGH!

Belle memukul Goofy sangat kencang di perut dan Goofy langsung pingsan.

"Beres deh." Kata Belle dengan watados. Semuanya langsung ngeri.

Pesawatnya sudah memelan.

"Disini pilot anda, Riku. Jangan panggil aku 'Pak', atau 'Bapak', atau 'Om', atau 'Mas'! Namaku Riku." Dan semua pendengar langsung sweatdrop setelah mendengar perkenalan aneh Riku. Ventus sama Sora juga lagi siap-siapin makanan buat dibagi-bagiin.

"_WOY SEMUANYA! PILOT KALIAN ITU BUTA_!" Terra tiba-tiba teriak pake radio pesawat.

"_AKU GAK BUTA! AKU CUMA TUTUPIN PAKE KAIN HITAM_!" Dan terdengar suara Terra sama Riku berantem. Alhasil, pesawat mereka miring.

"PILOT KITA BUTA! KITA AKAN MATI! TIDAAAAAAK!" Teriak Maleficent (?).

"WOY PILOT GAK BECUS! PESAWATNYA MIRING!" Ventus teriak-teriak sampe stres.

"Ventus! Makannya!" Sora panik karena pesawatnya miring, dan alhasil, semua makanan mereka jatuh ke muka para penumpang.

"Astaga! Airlines macam apa ini!?" Teriak Peter Pan.

"Oi, Peter. Kamu kan bisa terbang. Kenapa pake naik pesawat segala?" Tanya Sora.

"Namanya juga pengalaman," Kata Peter dengan santainya, padahal pesawat mereka lagi krisis.

"_Kita hampir sampai di Disney Town. Harap berpegangan erat pada sesuatu saat kita akan mendarat, karena Pilot dan Kopilot lagi berantem._" Kata Kairi pake radio pesawat. Semua penumpang langsung ngeri.

**Kembali ke kabin pilot**

"KOPILOT KEJU BUSUK!"

"PILOT BUTA!"

Dan RIku dan Terra berantem non-stop.

"_KALIAN BERDUA BEGO BANGET! UDAH MAU MENDARAT MASIH AJA BERANTEM!" _Kata Eraqus tiba-tiba dari menara radio.

"A-ampuni kami, Master Eraqus..." Dan mereka langsung mengontrol pesawat.

Dan pesawat mereka langsung normal. Dan mereka dengan sukses mendarat.

Hampir.

JEDEEEER!

Ban pesawat meletus.

"ASTAGA KITA BENERAN AKAN MATI! AMPUNI KESALAHANKU! AKU JADI ANAK BAIK! AKU GAK MAU MATI!" Dan kali ini semua orang yakin bahwa Maleficent sudah gila.

"Stopza!" Teriak Mickey.

CRING!

Dan pesawat berhenti.

"Akhirnya perjalanan ini berakhir..." Kata Peter Pan.

"Sudah kubilang, kenapa kau tidak terbang saja?" Tanya Sora.

Dan mereka semua sampai di Disney Town sehat walafiat, dan para crew standby disana.

"Oi." Kata Sora.

"Apa?" Tanya Terra.

"Aku gak manggil kamu." Kata Sora.

"Oh. Ventus ya?" Tanya Terra.

"Kenapa kau?" Tanya Ventus ke Sora. Muka Sora pucat.

"Aku mau muntah... HOEEEEEEEK!"

"HIIIIIIIY JIJIK!" Dan mereka semua kabur dari Sora sebelum 'terinfeksi' oleh muntahannya.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**MAAF GARING! Ide gila ini baru muncul tiba-tiba kemarin! GARING BANGEEEET!**

**Anyways... beritahukan pendapat anda melalui review dibawah ini. Arigatou!**

**Next Chapter: ****χ****-Blade Airlines!**


	2. Roxas's Training Day

**Akhirnya saya update lagi! Akhirnya!**

**Dan inilah kemunculan dari saingan dari Keyblade Airlines, ****χ-blade Airways!**

**Happy reading...**

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts itu punya Square Enix sama Disney.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Pada suatu hari di The World That Never Was...

"Member nomor II sampe XII ada kan? Yaudah kita mulai meeting kita." Xemnas males ngabsen. Mereka lagi di Where Nothing Gathers.

"Pada hari ini kita dapat member baru!" Kata Xemnas. Tapi yang lain pada masa bodo. Xemnas langsung pundung karena gak ada yang dengerin.

"Sekarang, mari kita mempersilahkan member ke-XIII kita, Roxas." Xemnas kembali normal.

Roxas memasuki ruangan.

"Jadi sementara aku ngurung diri di ruang rahasiaku, kalian ajarin Roxas cara kerja disini ya. Saix yang ngurusin semuanya." Dan Xemnas menghilang.

"Aku mulu, aku mulu. Capek." Saix gak biasanya ngeluh. Dan mereka semua pergi ke kamar masing-masing. Roxas masih bingung.

"Ano... kita terbang pake sayap ya?" Tanya Roxas.

AAAAAAAAAAAAA...

Semuanya cengo. 'Ba-baka sangat...' batin mereka semua.

**DAY 1**

"Jadi kita belajar tentang pesawatnya dulu." Kata Zexion sambil ngajak Roxas keliling Bandara That Never Was.

"Ini ada pesawat. Nah, kamu cek pesawatnya udah bener blom. Nih aku kasih list." Zexion kasih paperwork ke Roxas yang masih bingung.

Dan berberapa menit kemudian...

"Su-sudah... capek..." Roxas kembali.

"Sudah selesai? Aku, setidaknya, masih akan melanjutkan lagi." Kata Zexion.

"Heee? Tapi kan udah semuanya nih!" Roxas protes.

"Iya, kau sudah melakukan yang disuruh, tapi anggap saja kau dapat upah tambahan saat kau melakukan tugas tambahan." Kata Zexion serius.

"Ha-hai..." Dan Roxas kembali masuk ke pesawat.

**DAY 2**

"Roxas, aku akan mengajarkan caranya membawa kereta makanan." Kata Lexaeus.

"Ha? Kenapa kereta aja pake diajari cara bawanya?" Tanya Roxas.

"Karena nanti saat terbang pesawat bakal miring ke atas, dan keretanya berat. Kau harus bisa mendorongnya." Kata Lexaeus, dengan figurnya yang super gede yang udah pasti bisa bawa keretanya dengan satu jari.

"Ba-baiklah..." Dan Roxas mencoba mendorong kereta itu di pesawat, sudah dimiringkan.

GUBRAK!

Dan Roxas kedorong ke belakang!

"ADDAAAAAW!" Roxas kegencet kereta.

"Nah, sekarang HP mu sudah bunyi-bunyi tuh." Kata Lexaeus.

"Oh, benar." Roxas ngangkat hape. "oh xion? Gimana disana? Aku lagi-" Dan Roxas malah ngobrol di Hape. Untung Lexaeus sabar sekali, kalo yang ngajar aja Larxene udah disetrumin si Roxas.

"Sudah! Hapeku udah gak bunyi lagi!" Kata Roxas. Lexaeus cengo.

"Ya sudahlah. HP mu udah merah dan bunyi-bunyi tuh!" Kata Lexaeus.

"Gak! Hapeku biru dan udah mati!" Roxas protes.

"DENGARKAN SAJA AKU!" Dan Roxas langsung mematung.

"Dengar, setiap kali kau kegencet kereta, HP mu langsung merah sama bunyi-bunyi. Kamu pake LIMIT BREAK. Itu buat nambahin tenaga dalammu." Kata Lexaeus, Roxas masih sangat bingung karena hapenya biru dan udah mati.

"Sudah, pokoknya kau fokuskan saja kekuatanmu. Nanti kau pasti masuk LIMIT BREAK. Coba." Kata Lexaeus.

Roxas pun mulai fokus.

"Oaaaaaaaa... AAAAAAAAAARRRGH!"

.

.

.

Dut.

.

.

"Aah... lega..." Kata Roxas habis kentut.

"BUKAAAAN! Ah sudah ah, kau emang gak cocok bawa kereta, badanmu terlalu kecil." Dan Lexaeus pergi. Roxas masih dalam state-of-pleasure habis kentut.

**DAY 3**

"Cih, kenapa harus aku? Aku benci anak kecil." Kata Larxene. Roxas bengong.

"Jadi aku ngapain?" Tanya Roxas.

"Nyapa penumpang pesawat. Tuh coba sama si iler berjalan (Demyx). Baca scriptnya dulu." Roxas membacanya dan maju ke Demyx.

"Halo penumpang terkutuk. Bolehkah anda menghancurkan sitarmu sebelum aku mengubahmu menjadi uap melaui proses kimia?" Roxas baca script. Silahkan membayangkan Demyx yang sudah memutih dan mulutnya sudah berbentuk segitiga seperti Δ dan matanya yang bulat seperti o itu.

"OI MAK TUA! JANGAN NGAJARIN BOCAH NGOMONG GITUAN!" Demyx main sitar.

"HENTIKAN SITAR TERKUTUKMU! DAN SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL MAK TUA HAH!?" Dan Larxene dan Demyx berantem. Roxas pun pergi karena pengen kencing.

**DAY 4**

"Hari ini kita akan menjelajahi berbagai macam dunia untuk membuka jalur bandara baru." Kata Vexen.

Dark corridor muncul dan mereka pergi ke Keyblade Graveyard.

"Oh, ada majikan kita." Kata Vexen.

"Xemnas?" Tanya Roxas.

"Bukan, Master Xehanort. Dia itu majikan dari Xemnas." Dan Vexen dan Roxas pergi mendatangi Master Xehanort.

"Oh, rupanya kalian anak muda disini. Sepertinya area ini tak dapat kita jadikan lokasi karya wisata." Kata Master Xehanort.

"Oh, begitu. Sayang sekali..." Kata Roxas.

"Kalian tahu tidak? Aku sering sekali bermain catur dengan pilot dari Keyblade Airlines, terus dia kalah, dan aku suruh makan keju busuk! Hahaha, bukankah itu sangat bodoh karena dia mau memakannya, Vanitas?" Tanya Master Xehanort.

"Benar, Master." Balas Vanitas. Dan melihat ke Roxas.

"Ventus, akhirnya kau bergabung dengan sisi kami." Kata Vanitas.

"Ah, bukan, aku Roxas." Kata Roxas. Vanitas buka topeng.

"Aaah! Sora! Kenapa rambutmu jadi hitam!?" Tanya Roxas.

"Aku VANITAS, Ventus!" Balas Vanitas.

"Diam, SORA! AKU BUKAN VENTUS!" Balas Roxas, dan dua-duanya ngeluarin keyblade.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh, benar. Kau bukan Ventus." Jawab Vanitas.

"Iya, kau memang bukan Sora." Balas Roxas.

Rupanya mereka melihat keyblade satu sama lain.

"Ventus kan keybladenya bukan dua, backhand lagi." Kata Vanitas.

"Sora kan pake kingdom key, bukan keyblade macam gitu." Balas Roxas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"KAU PENIPU! BERANI-BERANINYA KAU BERPURA-PURA JADI SORA! PAKE CAT RAMBUT JADI HITAM LAGI!" Roxas (dengan bakanya) protes.

"KAU JUGA SAMA AJA! PAYAH MAU PURA-PURA JADI VENTUS TAPI KEYBLADE GAK BISA BACKHAND!" Vanitas membalas (ini juga sama bakanya).

Sedangkan Xehanort dan Vexen makan popcorn (?) sambil menonton pertarungan yang gaje dan pointless ini.

"Mereka berantem karena yang satu palsu, padahal mereka memang bukan mereka." Kata Vexen.

"Iya nih. Anak-anak zaman sekarang tu, emang begitu! Terus anak muda Vexen, kamu juga tahu tidak bahwa anak-anak zama sekarang..." Dan Xehanort mulai komplein tentang rusaknya anak muda zama sekarang layaknya seorang ibu-ibu lagi arisan.

"Ano, Master Xehanort... aku 50 tahun..." Kata Vexen yang tak sanggup menahan serangan curhat seorang pak tua berkuping lancip.

Dan hari itu berakhir dengan 'baik'.

**DAY 5**

"Hoi, Roxas! Hari ini kau bersamaku. Aku ajarkan basic knowledge dari bandara kita." Kata Axel.

Dan mereka tur bandara, di Bandara That Never Was. (Author males nulis #plak)

"Nah, satu lagi adalah radio tower! Saix yang kontrol disini. Got it memorized?" Tanya Axel, Roxas mengangguk.

"Oke, sekarang kita ke Twilight Town!" Kata Axel sambil membuka Dark Corridor.

"Mau ngapain?" Tanya Roxas. Axel hanya nyengir.

"Sudah, ikut saja!" Dan mereka naik ke atas clock tower yang ada di Twilight Town (Sudah sampai!?)

"Nih, es krim!" Axel kasih es krim ke Roxas. Roxas memakannya.

"Manis, tapi asin. Enak! Apa ini?" Tanya Roxas.

"Sea-salt ice cream! Anggap saja kita sedang beristirahat!" Kata Axel. Roxas pun teru memakannya dengan senang.

Dan berakhirlah hari itu dengan baik.

**DAY 6**

"Nah Roxas, harusnya ini hari terakhir kau belajar, tapi sayangnya aku gak tau mau ngajarin kamu apa." Kata Marluxia.

"Saix nyuruh-nyuruh aja sih, hemmm..." Marlux masih ngeluh.

"Emangnya kita harusnya belajar apa?" Tanya Roxas.

"Cara mengendalikan pesawat, tapi itu pasti mustahil lah buatmu, jadi kita anggap pelajaran selesai!" Dan Marluxia pergi, meninggalkan Roxas yang masih bingung.

Today's activity: NOTHING.

.

.

.

.

.

Roxas pun kembali ke the Castle that Never Was, dan seraya dia berjalan, dia melewati ruang rahasia Xemnas, dan pintunya terbuka sedikit. Tebawa oleh rasa penasaran, Roxas mengintip.

Apa yang Roxas lihat sanggup membuatnya muntah.

"Xemnas... Xemnas... ternyata..." Dan Roxas pergi ke kamarnya, depresi.

**Meanwhile di kamar rahasia Xemnas...**

"Oi Saix! Pesanan paketku udah ada blom?" Tanya Xemnas pake Communicator that never was.

"Udah, aku kirim pake Dark Corridor." Jawab Saix lewat telepon. Dan Dark Corridor terbuka dan paket Xemnas tiba.

"Ini dia! INI DIA! EDISI TERBARU DARI *****.*****! (nama disensor)" Xemnas pun berteriak kegirangan karena koleksi otakunya sudah komplit. Dari poster, lagu, manga, anime, visual novel, light novel, dan otaku stuff lainnya (hah? Kenapa Xemnas bisa jadi otaku? Suka-suka author dong #plak)

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Hah? Training Daynya Roxas jadi ngaco. Terbangnya gimana nih?**

**Maaf garing, saya lagi bosen... MAAF GARING!**

**Anyway... got anything to say? Then Review!**

**Sementara saya mencari ide baru untuk next chapter...**

**Next chapter: Roxas's First Time Flying.**


End file.
